


Breathtaking

by marille



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, SnowBaz, bottom!simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marille/pseuds/marille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz has been studying and ignoring his boyfriend, so Simon decides to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

Baz had been sitting at his desk for over two hours now, studying for some exam. That had been the same every evening for a week now. And Simon was getting bored. He missed his boyfriend, but every time he tried to distract Baz, he always just heard 'I really need to finish this quick' or 'Not now, Simon.”

“Baz...” Simon whined.  
“Shh, Snow, that is due tomorrow.”

Simon sighed, shut his laptop close and walked over to Baz. He began massaging Baz' neck, which was cramped from staring down for so long.  
Baz relaxed into Simon's touch, until suddenly his chair got whipped around and Simon sat down on his lap, legs hanging off on either side of the chair.

Hands gently touched Baz' face and he tilted his chin up to look into Simon's blue eyes.  
Baz looked exhausted. Utterly exhausted. His mid-length hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes.

“You need to get your mind off of those stupid exams.” Simon breathed in his ear.  
“They aren't stupid, they are important! I just have to pass two more and then I'm finally finished.”  
“I know, but I miss you. And you don't do anything besides studying any more and that can't be healthy Baz.”  
“Sorry, I miss you too. I just don't want to fuck this up. I want to get a nice job and for that I need to...”

Baz voice got lost as soon as Simon started kissing his neck. Sucking the skin in his mouth and slowly pulling away, dragging the skin between his teeth. Baz let out a shaky breath.  
Simon moved his mouth slowly to Baz' collarbone and smiled a little, when he felt hands tugging on his hair.  
He stopped leaving those small love bites on Baz' skin and Baz gently brought them face to face, Simon slightly hunched over, for once being the taller one.

They stared into each others eyes, before their lips touched.  
The kiss was intoxicating, starting out softly at first, but soon they were kissing each other hungrily and Baz realized how long it had been since they were intimate. 

Baz gripped the nape of Simon's neck and his tongue slipped easily into Simon's mouth. Baz was now leaning forward, causing Simon to clutch onto his shoulders, not wanting to fall off the chair.

While their tongues fought a heated battle, Baz continued to move further forward, allowing Simon to sneak his legs around his hips.  
Baz' hands shifted to Simon's butt, squeezing it before he lifted them up.

Breaking the kiss, they laid down on the bed. Baz being on top of Simon.  
Simon reached up to reconnect their lips again. The kiss was now sparked with arousal, getting more messily. Simon tried to grind their erections together, letting out a throaty moan. He sneaked his hands down Baz' body and a second later, Baz could feel Simon palming him through his jeans.  
With the other hand, Simon pushed on Baz' chest, turning them over. 

Simon positioned himself between Baz' legs, grinning up to him while unzipping his fly. He pushed Baz' jeans down and threw them somewhere on the floor, the room was a mess anyway.  
Baz let out a little sigh as Simon placed his lips on Baz hipbone, continuing to kiss a trail downwards to his dick.

Baz erection was now clearly visible through his plain black boxers and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation when Simon drew a hand over it to place it on his upper thigh. Simon laughed.

“This is clearly more interesting than studying, isn't it, Baz?”

Baz just groaned and bucked up his lips a little. Simon gave in and slipped his hands into Baz' pants, stroking his length slowly. He pushed down the boxers and Baz felt Simon's breath just before Simon took Baz slowly into his mouth, his hand continuing to pump slowly at the base.  
He ran his tongue over the slit once. Then he swirled his tongue around the head before slowly relaxing his throat and taking Baz deeper.

“Simon, oh god.” Baz breathed.

As response, Simon hummed approvingly, sending vibration through Baz cock.  
Baz arched his back and almost knocked his head on the wall, when he felt his dick hit the base of Simon's throat. Baz hips unintentionally jerked up, causing Simon to choke.  
With a scandalous popping noise, Simon released Baz. Wiping his mouth with his hand and smiling.

“S-Sorry.”  
“Well, I didn't want to waste our time on just blow jobs anyway.”

With his hand still stroking Baz, Simon crawled upwards until he could kiss Baz' neck again.  
Baz had a mole, placed directly over his right collarbone. Apart from that Baz' skin was flawless.  
(Simon thought that may be because he's a vampire.)  
But Simon loved it. He loved to leave hickeys and small bruises on Baz' skin and the way they stood out in purple and red against the white. And Baz liked to look at them the next morning, a reminder that it was real.

Sometimes Baz still couldn't believe that Simon was his.

Baz palm's were gripping Simon's hips and wandered down, dragging the waistband of Simon's sweatpants with them. 

“Where's the lube?”  
“Top drawer”, Simon's voice muffled against Baz' neck.

The black-haired boy extended one of his long arms to rummage through the drawer until he found the small bottle. Simon heard the cap opening and soon he felt a slick finger at his entrance.  
Simon clearly wasn't a virgin. (Not anymore.) (But Baz' had been his first.)  
So the first finger was no stretch at all, just a slightly weird feeling. Soon Baz' slipped in a second finger, scissoring them to prepare Simon.  
Simon let out a sigh and Baz kissed him. He sucked Simon's bottom lip between his teeth. Careful not to draw any blood. A moan escaped Simon when Baz' fingers brushed over his sweet spot.

“Fuck.” Simon gasped, as Baz hit his spot again.  
“Are you ready?” 

Simon nodded.

“You sure? It's been a while.”  
“Well, that's hardly my fault, is it, Baz?”  
“Shut up, Simon.” Baz tried to sound annoyed at his sassy boyfriend, but he couldn't prevent a grin. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the duvet, still smiling.

Giggling as well, Simon decided to take control because, damn, he had waited long enough now.

He placed his hands on Baz' shoulders and positioned himself over Baz shaft. Baz could see the glint in Simon's eyes as he reached behind himself to grip Baz again. 

The moment he began to sink down, both of them let out a moan.  
Simon could feel the slight burn of the stretch, but the pain only added to his arousal. He wiggled his hips a little to get used to the feeling again. Slowly rocking his hips, Simon impaled himself deeper on Baz' dick.  
He felt hands on his hips. Caressing the skin there.

“Go slow, you don't want to harm yourself.”

Simon wanted to protest, but decided against it. Just nodding and smiling tensely.

Inch for Inch Simon took Baz' erection. While Baz grabbed his dick and stroked it, distracting Simon from the stretch.

After a long minute, he was fully seated on Baz' lap,

“Alright, Simon? Do you need time to adjust?”

Simon breathed in, relaxing his muscles. “No, it's fine”

“Are you really su-...” Baz began his sentence, but was stopped when Simon lifted himself up and slammed down.

“Yes, bloody hell.” Simon exclaimed, before he moved his hips up again. Baz hissed and threw his head back, slowly thrusting up to meet Simon's movement.

Simon winced when Baz hit his spot again and shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

They found a fast rhythym and Simon was bouncing on Baz' dick, mouth slightly open and panting. Baz gripped his hips and helped Simon to lift him up, groaning when he slammed back down. 

The blonde boy leaned forward slightly, he placed his palms on Baz' chest and leaned in for a sloppy kiss. They were breathing into each others mouths. Baz was still moving his hips, now hitting Simon's spot with every thrust.

Simon moaned, feeling his arousal spike up and he reached between them to tug at his erection.  
He wrapped a hand around himself and started to pump. The familiar tighting in his stomach build up.

“Baz, I'm close.” he choked out.  
“Fuck, me too.” 

Baz flipped them over and slid into Simon again, rutting against him, letting his instincts take over.

“Baz” Simon cried out, as he felt Baz deep inside of him. His mouth going slack, overwhelmed from the pleasure. Simon felt his orgasm coming and come was painting his stomach.

It was a devastating sight, having Simon squirming underneath him, watching his face as he reached his high. Baz felt Simon clenching around him and his head filled with a white noise. All he could think was Simon's name over and over again until he hit his own orgasm.  
The pleasure that had been building up, exploded, leaving him breathless.

 

Baz collapsed on top of Simon, both of them coming down from their highs. After a few moments Baz collected his strenghs to roll away from Simon, lying down next to him. 

Still breathing hard, Baz fumbled for Simon's hand, clapsing it tightly.

“Wow, that was...” Baz searched for the right words.  
“Breathtaking? Yeah, it was.”

Their eyes locked and Simon felt a warmth spreading in his chest, feeling a deep affection towards the other boy.

“Baz?”  
“Mhm?”  
“After you pass this exam, you and I are going to go on holidays. For at least a week.”  
“Oh, really? Where are we going?”  
“Just away.”

Baz smiled and pulled Simon closer. 

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment :)
> 
> I'm going to bathe in holy water now.


End file.
